Super Robot Wars C (Coimhlint)
by DragonCrusaderFala
Summary: Warning: The following fic contain self insert, Banprestos characters and mecha, lots of Gundam series, fix fic for some of the series that I'm using and some unexpected entries.


Well, since I'm a Super Robot Wars fanatic with decent writing ability (in my head at least) so I thought: Hey, might as well throw my hand in as well. So, I put this list to together:

But before I reveal the list of mecha anime, here's a title drop:

Super Robot Wars C (Coimhlint; Irish for conflict)

But, here's the thing here: I'm going to go for an western approch to crossovers while still going for SRW style. So, if Kouji Kabuto becomes a Newtype don't be complaning. I warned you.

However, you'll see a suprise at the bottom of the list.

Gundam series:

Mobile Suit Gundam

Gundam 0083: Operation Stardust

Zeta Gundam

Double Zeta Gundam

Char's Counterattack

Victory Gundam

Gundam Wing (TV series)

After War Gundam X

G Gundam

Gundam SEED

-/  
Mazinger series:

Mazinger Z

Great Mazinger

Mazinkaizer

Getter Robo series:

Shin Getter Robo

Neo Getter Robo

Stand alone series:

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Space Runaway Ideon

Go-Lion (OR Voltron because sure why not.)

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Megas XLR

Banpresto Originals

Banpresto Compact 2 Originals (Kyosuke Nanbu and Excellen Browning)

Banpresto Alpha Originals (Sanger Zonvolt, Elzam V. Branstein and the SRX Team (Ryusei Date, Raidiese F. Branstein and Aya Kobayashi).)

Banpresto Classic Originals (Irmgult Kazahara, Ring Mao, Masaki Andou and Rune/Lune Zoldark)

Self Insert (Sort of, plus a character from a visual novel)

Patrick 'Pat' Durfee (Super Robot Route)

Age: 19

Race: Human (later New-type)

Bio: One of the orphans who lost their families in the Colony Drop on Sydney, Australia. Patrick secretly swore revenge though he had realized that he shouldn't let revenge completely control of his life. Pat joined the Aggressors, a military organization that specialises in mecha combat. He was the second best pilot next to Lee Linjun, an arrogant pilot who just wanted to be number 1. But thanks to Pat's stoicness and no-nonsense demenor he was selected to be the pilot of the Gungrust.

Unit: Gungrust Type-1, which upgrades into Gungrust Kai (Custom)

Personality: This reincarnation of myself is a Genius Ditz leaning on Genius. But he can be just as hard-headed as other Super Robot pilots like Kouji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurugi. He takes my anti-social tendencies and surprisingly downplays it, though he will have lapses of isolation if something personal happens to him. He's cynical about being in a war but gets over it with the help of his mentors. Though, it only sticks when Shin pulls a Get a Hold Of Yourself Man! And by that point Pat took a level in jerkass thanks to him developing his New-type powers. Plays the mentor role along with Coop for Shinji Ikari as Shinji needs the positive attention.

Mentors: Tetsuya Tsurugi (Great Mazinger), Kyosuke Nanbu (Banpresto Compact 2 Originals) and Sanger Zonvolt (Banpresto Alpha Originals) -

Shin Kuroi (Real Robot Route)

Age: 18

Race: Beast-folk (Cat) later Newtype.

Bio: The seventh generation of Beast-folk (Genes splices of humans, animals and Beastmen in an effort to have a race that can adapt to any environment) he was one of the few people who escaped the Colony Drop on Sydney, Austraila. Shin had a mild case of asthma when was little. To counter this, Shin's parents were doctors and programmed nanomachines that they inserted into Shin's body to get rid of his asthma as well as enhancing his body overall. He's Pat's childhood friend but lost contact with him. He became a programmer and assistant mech designer for Mao Industries. He stumbles into to the Hucklebein MK-III cockpit when ZAFT and Neo Zeon tries to capture the Gundams.

Unit: Hucklebein MK-III, which gets the Hucklebein Boxer frame as an upgrade.

Personality: Is a Kuudere, though Shin is more deredere then kuukuu or however that goes. He likes to cook thanks to his parents not being around and a personal belief that real men know to cook. He does have parental neglect issues but tries not to show it. He has a mother figure in Ring Mao as she looks after her employees very well. Shin doesn't want to pilot the Hucklebein but since he was given orders by Ring, he will comply. Runs damage control on the Kira/Flay relationship.

Mentors: Amuro Ray (Gundam 0079 and CCA) Kamina (Gurren Lagaan) and Cosmo Yuki (Space Runaway Ideon) 


End file.
